Lifesong
by Luciendar
Summary: A simple story that played on my mind. A mixing of ideas that blended together to create my requiem piece. Enjoy!


A/N: This is just a blend of odd ideas that clawed at my soul to get out. It seemed lovely and beautiful and yet empty all at the same time. I wonder if you'll Sbe able to figure everything out. If you have questions then let me know and I'll answer them. I hope you all enjoy my musical tale here. And so without any further ado on with the show.

 **Lifesong**

The metronome was torture.

It was murder.

It was heartache.

It was beautiful.

But as long as it kept playing it was beautiful. The soft melody that came that played in concert with a thousand other sounds. Each as meaningful as the last. It's symphony held him there. The night sky stretched out, the stars and the moon casting a gentle light onto his back. It illuminated the room and gave more color to the sounds around him.

What was it his heart desired from this beautiful melody. To much allegro would only lead to disaster. Alternatively, largo would only serve to bring more sorrow to it. That's when it happened. Another beat had been missed forcing him to choke back a sob. It was a song of life and death and darkness.

Relying on the somber sounds of darkness he slid into the shadow as light poured in from the doorway. It was wrong, and it was violent. It perverted the peaceful melody asunder as the silk sheets of darkness were raked aside. The intruder clad in it's pale attire visited in on the music and just as quickly dismissed itself.

Regardless of intrusion the beat carried on. Somber silence carried him through the night. Another night, that had followed so many before. He listened to the gentle cadence that her life brought into him. The sounds beat resounded in him, every moment echoed through his soul and his breath caught between every note. His heart fluttered and fell into an echo of the metronome.

Alone again he leaned back into the chair and breathed in her cadenza. It was hauntingly beautiful. All of the memories that they shared. Their concert had always been played in four pieces. Each with a sound all it's own. A bright and energetic stanza, followed by a dark and melodious one, his own clumsy and tempestuous tones, and then there was hers. She always played with renewed vigor that would make the most experienced player tremble. That wasn't at all what her music conveyed to him though. She always played a melody of pain. While others played with an orchestra, or at least a small ensemble she always played a solo. He could never really pick out the instrument though.

Her growl played the dulcet tones of a brass instrument, like a jazz sax, smooth and rough all at the same time. Her fists and feet flew through the air strumming along like a Spanish guitar, fast and powerful. Her hair flicked through the air violent but elegant somehow, a powerful woodwind, maybe a piccolo. Her body thundered through the air in such powerful percussion. It was a powerful drum that his body couldn't help but fall into rhythm with.

She played alone while surround by so many others. But it was such a somber sound. He couldn't shake how lonely it was, and he was haunted by how it made him want to reach out to her. She played her melody apart from him. Even though he could join with others in his performance, it always seemed empty. As if every piece he played was missing something, but since the first time he'd heard her, he knew what he was missing. Although he knew what he was missing that didn't make attaining it any easier.

None of that mattered now though. He could sit here quietly and remember all the times that he'd heard her dark forte melody. He would stay forever just to be serenaded by the life sustaining tempo that filled his ears. He could never tell her how he felt though. Right now was the closest they'd ever come to one another, to being together, to knowing each other. He would never know what caused her soul to resound in such hollow tones. He'd stay here though and cherish this time. He felt like the phantom of the opera sitting here listening in the dark of the night as she played her song of sorrow.

Another beat missed, and another skip of his heart. He couldn't stand to lose a single beat of the song. The moonlight danced across her pale skin. He loved the color of her skin, even though it isn't exactly what most guys would like, but to him it was beautiful. Her eyes pierced the very depths of his soul and if she would just open them for him one more time then he would tell her all of that. But another missed beat promised him it would never happen.

"Ya know it's funny to see you like this," he told her, "the soft whispers of your life are the only thing keeping me company. But I won't leave so please don't give up. Please play on...please live on."


End file.
